


let me keep you safe

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: tw mention of rape/non-con, blood and violenceuse of the name jeonghoon but he doesn't exist irluse of the name yerim i wrote while thinking of purplebeck
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 23





	let me keep you safe

Changbin was looking at Felix preparing breakfast while they were in mid conversation. "Hyung, did you hear Minho hyung come home last night?" Felix asked, turning around to look at Changbin after flipping the pancake. "No actually. It wouldn't surprised me if he stayed with Jeonghoon the whole night." Changbin explained as Felix nodded, focusing on the pancakes. Minho would always stay at his boyfriend's place after a date. It was the easiest. Felix eventually put the pancakes on table as everyone walked inside the kitchen. Except Minho. "So he's still not home?" Chan asked as Felix nodded. 

Changbin wasn't paying much attention on what the others were talking about, it was too early. He was spacing out when he heard the front door opening. Minho quickly disappeared inside his room. After everyone finished breakfast, Changbin quickly escaped the kitchen so he wouldn't need to do any dishes. 

He knocked on Minho's bedroom door, walking inside the room and inmediately knowing something was wrong. Something happened. "Is everything okay, hyung?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, avoiding eye contact with the younger. "I'm tired that's all " The older said though the younger could hear by his voice he was lying. Something definitely happened. "You know I'm a good listener. Maybe I can help you, hyung." Changbin said as Minho looked at him, with bloodshot eyes. He was crying but had calmed down. "I said I'm fine. Just go on with your day, I'm going to rest." Minho said as Changbin sighed, leaving the room. He wanted to help the older, but Minho only needed to let him.

Changbin was minding his own business inside his room, listening to music as Minho walked inside and stopped the song. "I feel like I need to apologise." Minho said as the other looked up at the older, a little confused. "You were clearly upset about something, hyung." Changbin said as Minho sighed, sitting down on the younger's bed. "Like I said, I'm a good listener." The younger said, putting down his phone to put his full attention on the older. "I know..." Minho really didn't want to talk about, but he knew Changbin would keep asking. So he decided to not tell the younger everything. 

"Jeonghoon and I broke up." Minho said, holding back his tears. He couldn't tell Changbin about what Jeonghoon did to him. "Oh... I'm sorry, hyung. I thought everything was fine between you two." The younger said as the other shook his head. "I made it seem like it was, but I planned a while ago to break things up." Minho explained, though when he told Jeonghoon things didn't go like he thought it would. Minho got up from the bed, needing to be alone again as he would break down in tears again. Changbin stared at how Minho left the room. He could tell something more was happening.

A few days passed and Changbin noticed how distant Minho was. The others didn't seem to notice. They just thought he was dealing with a broken heart. But Changbin knew better, he knew there was something else. "Hyung..." "I told you I'm a lot better. Just stop worrying about me." Minho said as the other shook his head. This wasn't something he could easily do. "I know you better than you think, hyung. You're acting strange." The younger said as the older rolled his eyes, looking back at his phone. "What happened, hyung? Did he do something to you?" Changbin asked, snatching Minho's phone away. He stared into Minho's eyes to get any clues. 

Changbin noticed the other looked scared. Something definitely happened. "What did he do?" Changbin asked as Minho looked away. He wanted to escape, he didn't want anyone to know. It was better that way. He would be safe from Jeonghoon. "He didn't do anything. Just leave me alone." Changbin sighed, giving Minho's phone back. Minho was lying to him. 

Changbin was on his way home when he saw Jeonghoon on the other side of the road. He crossed it and stopped the other in his tracks. "Oh great. Your Minho's friends." Jeonghoon rolled his eyes. Changbin never really liked him. "What did you to him?" The younger asked. The other just laughed. He didn't need to deal with this, but Changbin wasn't letting him go. "I know you did something." "And what about it? He deserved it after what he did." Jeonghoon chuckled. He never thought Minho would slip up like that. He knew it would happen again eventually. 

Changbin couldn't stop his anger as he clenched his fist before punching Jeonghoon in his face. He hated fights, but he was furious. No one could hurt his friends. Jeonghoon tried fighting back but Changbin kept dodging his punches while the other constantly got hit. Changbin's fists were bruised, smeared with Jeonghoon's blood. Changbin was glad no one was around as he walked back home. 

Once home everyone was shocked when they saw Changbin got into a fight. That never happened before. They didn't even know it would happen. "Are you okay? What the fuck happened?" Chan asked as Changbin sighed. No one could know the truth. "It doesn't matter." Changbin said, disappearing inside the bathroom to clean himself up. Minho didn't know what to think until Jeonghoon messaged him, sending him pictures. His face was swollen and red from blood. He got into a fight with Changbin. 

Minho opened the door to the bathroom unbothered by seeing his friend shirtless. "You fucking punched him." Minho said as Changbin turned around. "He hurt you, hyung." "You made it worse!" Minho said as Changbin sighed. "He got what he deserved, hyung. It's not my fault he's weak." Changbin said as Minho left the bathroom. He was even more scared as he knew Jeonghoon would harass him more.

Minho closed the door of his parents home, walking back home. He was constantly scared Jeonghoon would suddenly appear, especially after what Changbin did to him. He hadn't forgiven Changbin at all, but he was at least grateful to know the younger would always be there for him. 

Jeonghoon suddenly appeared in front of Minho, pulling him into a small street. "Just leave me alone." Minho tried pushing Jeonghoon away, at least compared to him he was strong. "I could... But what's the fun in that?" The older chuckled while the other squirmed around hoping to escape. "Too bad your new toy isn't here the save you." Jeonghoon said, talking about Changbin. "He's my friend... He cares about me." Minho said, slowly getting exhausted from trying to escape. 

"Now be quiet. I don't want anyone to stop me." Jeonghoon said as he pushed Minho's chest against the wall, pulling down his pants as Jeonghoon unbuckled his. Even though Minho wanted to scream, but he was too exhausted and sobbed as Jeonghoon did what he did when they broke up.

When Minho woke up, he couldn't remember waking up on a couch. Where was he? He quickly stood up as someone pushed him down again. "You should stay here for a bit." Minho couldn't recognise who it was. He never heard the female voice before. "I-I don't know you. I should go back to my friends." He said as she let out a chuckle. "I'm Yerim. I'm a colleague of one of your friends. He talks about you every day." Yerim said as Minho nodded, a little confused. "I called him to take you back home. He's really worried about you." She said, walking towards the front door. 

"He just woke up. He's a little confused though." Yerim said as Minho looked towards the front door. Changbin. "Hyung, are you okay? What happened?" Changbin sat down next to Minho as Yerim disappeared inside her room to give the two friends privacy. "I'm fine..." "Was it him? Did he do something again?" Changbin asked. Minho nodded, sniffling. He wanted to tell Changbin everything but he wanted Jeonghoon to leave him alone. "I can't say... H-He's going to do it again." The older said, getting up from the couch. "Do what again? What did he do? Please tell me, hyung. I want to help you." The younger said as the older sniffled. He wanted to tell the other but he couldn't. 

"H-He... He forced me..." "Hyung... Why didn't you tell me at first? You need to tell the police, they can arrest him." Changbin said, realising how bad this was. "I can't... He's..." "Please hyung... I don't want to see you hurt." Changbin got up from the couch, holding the other's hands. 

"Hyung, I love you." Changbin needed Minho to know how he felt. If he told Minho sooner, he would have never met Jeonghoon. He'd never be sexually assaulted. "I don't need you to love me back. I only want you to be happy." The younger said as the older just stared. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know how he felt. "Please go to the police, hyung." Changbin said as Minho eventually he nodded. It was the only thing he could do to make the younger happy.

"I'm sure he's home now." Chan said as Minho nodded. Minho just told the police what Jeonghoon did to him. Normally Changbin would have joined but he just happened to go to work. "Thank you for coming with me instead." Minho said as Chan let out a chuckle, opening the front door. "Changbin made me." The older said as they walked inside their home. "He's outside, hyung." Hyunjin said when he noticed Minho was looking around. 

He needed to see Changbin. Minho smiled, opening the back door. The younger looked up from his phone as he got up to meet the older half way. He wanted to ask how it went, but the other had something else in mind. Minho cupped Changbin's cheeks as he pulled him closer to press their lips together. Minho had been able to put his emotions together, realising how much Changbin did for him. 

"H-Hyung... Why did you do that?" The younger asked, flustered as his crush kissed him. "I've been able to think a lot about what we could be. I want to love you." Minho said as Changbin was silent. Was he dreaming again? "I can't lie. I've been feeling weird things whenever I'm around you, Bin. Like... Butterflies." Minho explained as Changbin smiled, softly grabbing the other's chin to kiss him this time. "I wouldn't have gone to the police if it wasn't for you. And I should have known about your feelings after you punched him." Minho finally let out a chuckle, he felt happy again. 

The one person that tried to make his life miserable, even from that start, would finally get what he deserved. Instead Minho was ready to let someone in who truly loved him and cared about him. Someone who wants him to be happy. That someone was Changbin.


End file.
